Lestat Leclerq
Lestat is the firstborn of the Leclerq bloodline. He is a first cousin of Francisco Trapote. He was born in the third week of the four-week vampiric pregnancy. However, he soon grew up to be a normal healthy and strong baby. Lestat kept growing stronger and soon his power showed up. He often turned back time until he learned how to control it. Soon his little sister Khalida was born. Lestat left their parents to take care of her while he got to know the world around them. He often killed whole families while feeding but he was too handsome for anyone to say he was a killer. While his sister was growing he started seeing her as beautiful,even when she was just a little girl. He spent more time with Khali and often took her out with him. Few months later she was about 15 vampire years old. Lestat found her extremely attractive and often imagined having sex with her. He didn't want their parents to interfere with his wantings so he kidnapped Khalida one day as their parents were looking for people to feed from. With this his fantasies became reality. He slept with his little sister and she didn't mind it. They continued their sexual relationship throughout the years. The parents didn't go search after them because they knew the children were together and Lestat wasn't so innocent and defenceless. During that time Lestat took Khali to a big mansion, whose owners were murdered by him. They spent a few months there until Khali set it on fire by accident. After that they went to their cousin Francisco who gladly took them under his wing. He was, after all, an old psychotic cannibal who cared about his younger siblings. At least, those who were bloodthirsty and cruel. The three of them lived together for some time. Francisco liked their intimacy and love towards each other and probably that's what made them so close since Trapote has a thing for perverse stuff. He secretly ate their parents, as well as his own, but the siblings were okay with that for some reason. Lestat grew older and stronger and started killing more and more people. Francisco was his idol and he also taught him some things. The younger vampire also liked having sex. Lots of it. With everyone,excluding Francisco. He even slept with more than 4 people at once. He claims to be pansexual. Sex is his main hobby. Another hobby of his is playing the violin. Lestat learned to play when he was 88 years old and hasn't stopped since. He and Khali have been living in Kairo for about 150 years. They share a big mansion and also the people they sleep with. He has never been in a serious relationship. However, he has liked some vampires throughout the centuries. One of them is Felix with whom he shares a bond. Lestat cares about the young one and is happy for Felix that he won't die from the vampire sickness. Since Khali and Lestat's arrival at the Dracula house, he and Lily have been permanently fighting and arguing about everything. He deeply dislikes the little Dracula but he has to bear with her since he is friends with her father. Lestat is also friends with James Dracula and Daisy Dawkins. He and Daisy have been very close since she was a little girl. On their trip to Spain, he started liking her very much and even took care of her. Lestat sees her as a little sister but wouldn't sleep with her since it's "wrong".